


Shadows

by elfdean



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Gen, Laura rise from the dead instead of Peter, Lydia is a Banshee but don't know it, M/M, Songfic, daily, mythical creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfdean/pseuds/elfdean
Summary: AU: Лора вернулась из мертвых вместо Питера





	Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> https://vk.com/doc210915198_453027551?hash=3debfb0a6350dd1fc6&dl=459e29124773dca11b  
> https://vk.com/doc210915198_453027553?hash=403762036ab196fb3c&dl=91c295aa957dbdb649  
> https://vk.com/doc210915198_453027556?hash=ac581b2f0ba8649b57&dl=e28cda9d1172c7565a
> 
> Многие фанаты видят Меган Ори как Лору Хейл, ( хотя для меня идеальная Лора это Кэти МакГрат ), так что пусть будет она.
> 
> Со штригой и её телом все не очень понятно вышло. Простите.
> 
> БЕТА: theluckypumpkin

Ночь накрыла Бейкон-Хиллз. Небольшой городок медленно, но верно засыпал. Огоньки в домах один за другим потухали. Полицейская машина в последний раз сделала круг и поехала обратно в участок. 

Девушка судорожно вздохнула и пошла в сторону тёмного леса. Она не знала, зачем и почему это делает. Она просто надеялась, что голос в её голове наконец-то исчезнет, если он обретет свободу. Ей надоели жуткие кошмары и видения, потеря контроля над собственным телом и хождение по лесу голышом. Не так должен запомниться предпоследний год в старшей школе.

Подол её платья зацепился за торчавший сучок, но она не обратила на это внимания, как и на звук оторвавшейся ткани. Атлас зелёного цвета струился до самого пола, собирая всю пыль, грязь и травинки. В этом платье девушка напоминала готичную ведьму, а если учитывать цвет её волос...

Луна выглянула из-за тёмных туч. Голос недовольно поторапливал. Девушка всхлипнула, поджав пальцы на босых ногах. Чулки только выкидывать. Не так она представляла романтический вечер-извинение от своего парня.

Неожиданно весь мир замер и потерял звуки. В ушах появился тоненький звон, а потом резко и чётко замелькали картинки. Дикий, злобный хохот. Самодовольная усмешка озаряет лицо оборотня. Его тело охватывает голубое свечение, а девушку - страх. Она кричит, но слышен только дикий ужасающий животный вой. 

«Беги»

Юная банши бросается вон из сгоревшего дома.

«Иди ко мне»

 

Этот голос был другим. Он не пугал, не приказывал, а просил. Просил о помощи, доверии. В нём слышались сила и тепло. 

Луна набирала силу и давила на девушку. Нужно было срочно закончить ритуал, пока всё не вышло из под контроля. Юная банши решилась.

Круто развернувшись, она вновь направилась в сторону особняка. 

Кусочки земли взметнулись ввысь. Жалобно заскрипели окна сгоревшего дома. Слабое свечение охватило юную банши и её цель. Над лесом пронесся ужасающий рык. С тихим хлопком дверь в царство мёртвых закрылась, а Лидия смежила веки, словно занавес задёрнулся. На ее бледном лице не осталось ни кровинки, а грудная клетка едва вздымалась...

 

***

 

Дерек понимает, что это нихуя не нормально. Что это дико и полностью ломает законы вселенной. Если человек умер, то он умер. Никто не может вернуться в мир живых. Это противоестественно.

Такого не бывает.

Сверхъестественного тоже не бывает. Как и оборотней, вампиров, гоблинов, фей и пикси. О, он точно бы не возражал, если бы мелкое отродье не существовало. От них одни проблемы. Многие существа вздохнули бы спокойно.

Так, о чём он говорил?

Ах, да. Воскрешение. Восставшие из могил. Нет, он не про зомби.

Мёртвые не могут вернуться к жизни. Это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Красивая сказка. Гребаное чудо. А чудес на свете не бывает. Только не с ним, Дереком Хейлом. У него на роду написано страдать и мучиться. 

Но Лора вернулась. Его старшая сестра снова с ним. Она сидит напротив него, одетая в его чёрную футболку и спортивные штаны, пьёт чай в разваленной кухне их сгоревшего дома. 

Чудес на свете не бывает. Но как тогда объяснить появление его умершей сестры?

А он уже убедился в том, что Лора - это Лора, а не подменыш, клон, ведьма под заклятием. Дерек задавал те вопросы, на которые смогла бы ответить только бывшая альфа. Он даже вспомнил те постыдные истории из их детства. 

Его Лора вернулась из мёртвых. Дерека снова окружает запах ириса, солнца и персиков. Волк счастливо приветствует потерянного члена стаи и новую бету.

\- Ты вернулась, - прошептал Дерек, буравя взглядом стол.

Это его первые произнесенные слова за эту ночь. И ему за это совершенно не стыдно. Ведь кто угодно на его месте потерял бы дар речи, впал бы в ступор и истерику.

\- Ну, я слышала, что мой маленький брат стал альфой, так что я не могла не вернуться, - улыбнулась Лора, делая глоток горячего чая.

Когда Дерек нашёл её, то она была голой, дикой и напуганной. Девушка напала на него в бета-форме и чуть не разорвала горло. Лора была сильным оборотнем, даже не смотря на то, что потеряла силу альфы. Дерек уверен, что его сестра может полностью обернуться. 

\- Питер, он...

Дерек прикусил губу и нахмурился. Об этом всё ещё тяжело говорить, неважно, сколько времени прошло с того дня. Он не уберег последнего живого родственника, он убил его ради силы. Питер сошёл с ума из-за его ошибки, он хотел отомстить за семью, за стаю. И, честно говоря, где-то в глубине души Дерек благодарен Питеру за это. У него самого не хватило бы духу отомстить. Да, он хотел убить Кейт, но всё медлил, тормозил этот процесс. Возможно, в нем все ещё жив тот влюблённый подросток.

 

\- Я знаю, Дер, - кивнула девушка, - я не виню тебя за это. Как и не виню Питера. Я проморгала в своё время Кейт, чем подвергла всю нашу семью опасности, и не отомстила ей после. Хреновая из меня вышла альфа.

\- Я не лучше, - хмыкнул Дерек. - В том, что случилось, ты...

\- Виновата. Надо было прочитать тебе лекцию об отношениях со взрослыми, зачитать статистики и напомнить о том, что секс с несовершеннолетними карается законом.

\- Во мне говорил подростковый максимализм. Едва ли я бы тебя стал слушать. Остановить меня могла только мама, используя силу альфы, но она бы не поступила так с сыном.

\- Отец был прав, надо было тебя запирать в подвале с молодняком, - фыркнула Лора, - они бы быстро тебя утомили. Быстрые, непоседливые и болтают без умолку. Тогда бы ты меньше ходил на свидания. 

Дерек засмеялся. Сейчас под это описание вспоминаются не многочисленные племянники и племянницы, а один конкретный подросток с СДВГ. И отец оказался прав, Стайлз сильно утомляет. Как его только Скотт его терпит столько лет. 

Дерек заметил тоскующий взгляд Лоры, что изучал стены дома. После трагедии они не приезжали сюда. Хотели начать жизнь с чистого листа, и вот что из этого вышло. 

Он ничего не говорил, когда она решила обойти особняк. Некоторые комнаты были восстановлены наполовину, некоторые каким-то чудом спаслись от пожара. Там Дерек и ночевал после приезда из Нью-Йорка. Но оставлять здесь Лору он не собирается. 

Достав телефон, оборотень понадеялся, что ещё не слишком поздно для срочных звонков.

***

 

Стайлз думает, что для семнадцатилетнего подростка ночные сражения с мифическими существами - это слишком. Бесспорно, в этой жизни нужно испробовать все, но он бы спал намного крепче, если бы никогда не видел шедиму*. И его кости не болели бы перед холодами, спасибо тому голему, что решил сыграть им в футбол. Стайлз не шарахался бы от девочек-скаутов, что продают печенье, грёбаные ачери**.

Его жизнь была намного проще, если бы он не знал, что монстры из сказок реальны. И он бы и дальше претендовал на звание "самый лучший сын года", если бы каждую ночь не бегал спасать город от когтей, клыков, яда, ворожбы (нужное подчеркнуть). Отцу и учителям этого не скажешь, иначе упекут в мягкие стены «Эйкена».

Поэтому в солнечные выходные Стайлз сидит за горой домашнего задания, а не отдыхает, лёжа на шезлонге, к примеру. Он бы сделал всё быстрее, если бы его мысли не сменялись одна на другую и не ной Скотт под ухом:

\- Я тебе говорю, Дерек что-то задумал, - продолжал ныть оборотень, лёжа на его кровати, - он не появляется в городе.

\- В последний раз, когда мы натолкнулись на него в универмаге, то ты обвинил его во всех грехах.

\- Да! Потому что он убил альфу! Из-за него я все ещё оборотень. И, наверное, таким и останусь. А Эллисон...

\- Сколько можно, чувак?! - взорвался Стайлз, ударяя ладонью по столу. - Ну вот стал ты обычным человеком. Парень-астматик. Очередной лузер, что не сможет заткнуть таких долбоёбов, как Уиттмор. Из команды по лакроссу тебя тут же выкинут. Что будет дальше? Эллисон начнёт в тебе разочаровываться. Лидия быстро промоет ей мозги, что ты её недостоин. Такую красотку быстро уведут у неудачника из запаса. 

Стайлз даже не посмотрел на шокированного друга, сразу прошёл мимо, на кухню. Он просто не выдержал - столько всего навалилось. Скотт уже не первый раз ноет на эту тему, не замечая, как хреново его другу. Стилински тоже досталось, хорошо? У него конкретно испортились отношения с отцом. Ему хочется кричать, когда он видит разочарование в глазах Шерифа. Но нет, давайте сочувствовать любовной драме Скотта. 

И сколько можно обвинять во всех грехах Дерека? Да, он не святой и не всегда говорил всю правду, но он помогает. Если обратиться к нему за помощью, то он поворчит для вида и придет ближе к ночи через твоё окно, а не как некоторые оборотни, что выключают телефоны.

Стайлз не защищает Дерека.

Если только немножко. Но, хэй, он лишился всей семьи. Стайлз знает,как это больно и мучительно. Его мама была для него всем миром. Она была для него светом. Он даже представить боится, каково это - потерять сначала старшую сестру, а затем и дядю. Питер был сумасшедшим монстром, что обратил его лучшего друга, но он так же был семьёй Дерека. И Стайлзу жалко Дерека, но он об этом никогда не скажет, ведь ему дорога его жизнь.

Стайлз, вздохнув, достал апельсиновый сок. 

Надо встретиться с Дереком. Парень, наверное, всё так же бродит по сгоревшему особняку, как приведение. Он стал альфой, но потерял многое. Стайлз соболезнует и переживает за него, потому что он хороший человек, понятно? И его недавно пробудившаяся бисексуальность тут совершенно ни при чём. 

\- Стайлз, прости.

Стайлз кивнул головой и отпил соку.

\- Ничего. Мы все устали. Многое изменилось в нашей жизни, чувак. 

\- Но это не повод срываться на тебе, - Скотт нахмурился и подошёл ближе, - ты прав. Без волка я никто. Я не смогу защитить всех, кого люблю, без своей силы. Укус - действительно подарок. 

\- Обрастать шерстью, конечно, так себе, - усмехнулся Стайлз, - вычищать её из ковра заебёшься, бро. 

\- Собачьи шутки? Серьёзно?

\- Не ахти какая, да. Я могу и лучше.

\- Несколько раундов и по домам? - предложил Скотт, указав рукой себе за спину.

«Resident Evil» была хороша сама по себе, но шестая часть просто прекрасна. Играть в команде намного интереснее, чем в одиночку и по очереди. С волчьими инстинктами парням никакие зомби не страшны. 

 

Ребята играли до поздней ночи. Скотт, видимо, решив не предавать волчьи традиции, ушёл домой через окно. Стайлз выключил приставку, убрал джойстики как можно выше (он себя хорошо знал), чтобы те не упали на пол и не были раздавлены. Отец должен был скоро вернуться с работы, поэтому парень решил поторопиться с ужином. 

Пока овощное рагу жарилось на сковородке, Стайлз включил телевизор для фонового шума. Он не маленький и никогда не боялся быть один дома, но последний год выдался жутким, и тишина немного угнетает. 

Его внимание привлёк скулёж с заднего двора. Схватив биту - теперь из рябины - Стайлз вышел из дома. Он ожидал увидеть огромного оборотня с острыми, как бритва, зубами, а увидел чихуахуа. Кажется, это подобие собаки убежало от мисс Риверз со второй улицы. Собака была явно голодной и замёрзшей, поэтому Стайлз взял ее с собой в дом. Странно, что она вообще подошла к Стилински. Все собаки его боялись и избегали. Рычали и громко лаяли. Они чувствовали на нём запах Скотта и боялись. Видимо, чихуахуа была очень храброй. Или настолько устала от жизни, что ей было на всё пофиг.

\- Это будет нашим маленьким секретом, хорошо? - прошептал Стайлз, ставя перед собакой блюдце с маленьким ломтиком бекона. 

Ужин был готов, отец вот-вот приедет, а наглая собака уходить не хотела. Стайлз пытался изо всех сил, но это было всё равно, что пытаться двигать стену или поднять тяжелую гирю. Или Гринберга. Как-то раз команда лакросса по требованию Финстока пыталась провернуть этот трюк. На тот момент Скотт был простым астматиком и чуть не отправился в мир иной...

Джон уже гремел посудой и ворчал на извечную тему - «я ведь взрослый человек, Шериф этого города, а не какой-нибудь кролик» - но послушно ел полезную пищу. Стайлз всерьёз думал над тем, чтобы скинуть эту «крысу» со второго этажа. Фиолетовые глаза-бусинки смотрели на парня с насмешкой. 

Плюнув на все, Стайлз пожелал отцу спокойной ночи и лёг спать. 

 

***

 

Дерек проснулся из-за того, что кто-то очень настойчиво тарабанил в его дверь. Сердце ночного визитёра билось в сумасшедшем ритме, и от него пахло страхом. 

\- Как ты узнал этот адрес? 

\- Чувак, давай оставим это на потом? У меня тут чихуахуа-людоед! - воскликнул Стайлз, держа в вытянутой руке мешок с чем-то рычащим. 

Дерек удивленно изогнул бровь и пропустил парня в лофт. Что ещё можно было ожидать от Стилински? Этот подросток преследует его везде и всюду. Для него сущая мелочь узнать адрес, где он живёт. Сын шерифа, всё-таки.

\- Где ты достал этот сгусток неукротимой ярости? - хмыкнул Хейл и зарычал. Нескончаемый лай уже действовал ему на нервы. Собака настороженно замолчала, но страха перед ним не испытывала совершенно.

\- Она была на заднем дворе моего дома. Голодная. О мой бог, она съела свою хозяйку!

\- Успокойся, - Дерек схватил парня за руку и усадил рядом с собой на диван. - Это не собака. Запах другой. 

\- Все собаки пахнут по-разному. Каждый индивидуален! - Стайлз замолчал ровно на секунду, а затем тяжело вздохнул: - Скажи, что это не какой-то бракованный оборотень. 

\- Это не совсем оборотень.

Из мешка снова зарычали, а затем звуки пропали. Совсем. Стайлз даже мешок наизнанку вывернул. Грёбаная чихуахуа исчезла. Телепортировалась!

\- Сверхъестественные твари владеют телепортом? - поймав злой взгляд альфы, Стайлз поднял руки в защитном жесте: - Без обид. Ты ангел. Мохнатый, но ангел.

\- Он здесь. Я чую его запах. 

Сражаться с тем, кого не видишь, хреново. Дерек полагался на свой нюх и волчье чутьё, а Стайлз... Ну, он старался держаться за спиной альфы и давать какие-нибудь советы. После предупреждающего рыка прекратил делать и это. 

Стилински завертелся, стараясь найти что-то, что смогло бы помочь Дереку. В фильмах невидимку побеждали с помощью муки, огнетушителя и краски. В лофте Дерека таких вещей точно не найдёшь, но Стайлз решил честно попытаться. И ничего такого, естественно, не было. Если они выживут, то он сам лично купит и доставит оборотню четыре килограмма муки.

Оборотень-людоед, значит.

Стайлз стал открывать все ящики, что были на кухне, пока не нашёл тот самый, где лежали кухонные приборы. 

\- Хэй, пёсик, - крикнул Стайлз, - кушать подано. 

Крепко сжав правую руку, парень сделал небольшой надрез на своём запястье. Алые капли потекли вниз. В лофте стало тихо. План Стилински сработал, и чужак показал себя. Оборотни шумно задышали, рыча. Стайлз сглотнул. Людоед, сверкая фиолетовыми глазами, медленно приближался к нему. 

\- Дерек, держи его! 

Альфа быстро вскочил с пола, где лежал ровно две секунды, пока рана от зубов людоеда заживала, провёл полицейский захват и резко повернулся с оборотнем назад. 

Стайлз мало что видел из-за спины Дерека и хотел, чтобы так было и дальше. Ведь зачем ему на ночь глядя видеть отрезанную голову оборотня? Парня замутило. Он старался уговорить овощное рагу остаться в теплом желудке и не позорить его перед Дереком.

\- Что это была за тварь? Впервые вижу.

\- Ракшаса. Эти оборотни могут изменять свой внешний облик, если они того пожелают, и могут становиться невидимыми. 

Стайлз судорожно вздохнул и вышел с кухни. Рядом с телом стояла черноволосая девушка. Незнакомка с брезгливым выражением лица пинала тело. Персидский ковер теперь только выкидывать. Как и милые тапочки.

\- Они не могут без приглашения войти в дом, стараются попасть туда обманом, чтобы съесть хозяев, - пожала плечами девушка. Обойдя застывшего Дерека, она села на диван, закинув ногу на ногу. - Чаще всего они предпочитают превращаться в того, кому люди доверяют или, по крайней мере, не сочтут за угрозу. 

Дерек обернулся и уставился на Стайлза, саркастично приподняв брови.

\- Чихуахуа? 

\- А кто бы заподозрил в этой коротышке любителя человечинки? На неё ж без слёз не взглянешь.

\- И ты притащил ее в дом? 

\- Она была голодная и жалобно скулила!

\- Когда я истекал кровью и умирал, то ты предложил Скотту меня убить, чтобы не мучился.

\- Так ты не скулил, а скалился, рычал и обещал вырвать мне горло. Своими зубами, - напомнил ему Стайлз, тыкая ему пальцем в грудь.

Девушка звонко засмеялась, хлопая в ладоши. Стайлз и не заметил, как подошёл так близко к Дереку. Почему-то любая перепалка всегда заканчивалась тем, что они стояли впритык и тяжело дышали. Обычно позади Стайлза ещё была стенка, а спереди тяжёлое и тёплое тело....

\- Дерек, а кто этот милашка? - спросила оборотница, наклонив голову влево. 

\- Он уже уходит, - прорычал Дерек, быстро идя в сторону лестницы, что вела на второй этаж.

\- Стайлз. Его союзник в этой мистической херне, - представился он, протягивая руку.

Девушка улыбнулась. Схватив его за руку, она потянула парня на себя и усадила рядом на диван. Стайлз старался не смотреть на обнаженные ноги. И это точно была футболка Дерека на ней. Не то чтобы он помнил все футболки Дерека, они же все черные, но конкретно эту он хорошо знал. Хейл был одет в неё, когда протирал Стайлзом стены. А сейчас она одета на ней, и ...

\- Я Лора. Старшая сестра этого хмурого парня. Приятно познакомиться.

\- Погоди. Та самая Лора? - удивился Стайлз, подпрыгивая на диване. - Альфа-Лора? Я знаком с тобой.

Лора продемонстрировала ту самую фишку с бровями. В ней хорошо видны гены Хейлов.

\- Ну, я типа откопал твою верхнюю часть тела...

Хейл-старшая приподняла футболку до груди. Стайлз сначала посмотрел на нижнее бельё - на ней были семейники Дерека - а затем увидел огромный уродливый шрам, что был расположен чуть выше пупка. 

\- Прощай, бикини, - хмыкнула девушка, одёрнув футболку.

\- Кто ж тебя такую замуж возьмёт, - ляпнул Стайлз, не подумав. - То есть... Я хотел сказать...Дерьмо! 

\- Успокойся. Ничего страшного.

\- Дерек меня убьёт...

\- Сомневаюсь.

\- Ты восстала из могилы? 

Стайлз определенно умел выбирать темы для разговоров с девушками. Джексон был прав - он такой идиот. Именно поэтому Лидия с ним. Уиттмор тот еще подонок, но хотя бы так не лажает в разговорах. Теперь все стало понятно. 

\- Кто-то же должен присматривать за Дер-Дером, - пожала плечами Лора, улыбаясь.

\- Дер-Дер? - удивлённо прошептал Стайлз, смотря в никуда.

Суровый и мрачный оборотень, что тусуется в сгоревшем доме, как-то не очень вязался с милым и детским прозвищем в его голове. «Дер-Дер» мог существовать до той страшной трагедии, и, к сожалению, Стайлз не успел с ним познакомиться. 

\- Дер, ты вернулся!

\- Кто-то же должен закопать труп. 

Дерек за это время успел одеться и найти лопату. Значит, муки или краски нет, а лопата есть. Все для чёрных дел, да, Хейл?

\- Тебе нужна моя помощь?

\- Нет. Лора, иди, спи. Ты должна восстановить силы. 

Девушка ловко встала с дивана и, поцеловав брата в щёку, пошла наверх. Стайлз пораженно замер, когда увидел её. Улыбку Дерека Хейла!

Наверное, его сердце стучало нереально быстро, потому что Дерек тут же сделал рожу кирпичом и отдал лопату мальчишке. Сам же взял труп и пошел на выход. 

Стайлз определённо не пялился на зад Дерека. Просто эти джинсы он видел в одном магазине. Хорошие джинсы, да. Он хочет себе такие же.

***

 

Лора Хейл была отличной девушкой. Как только Дерек перестал трястись над ожившей сестрой, словно курица-наседка, и разрешил ей выйти в свет, то Стайлз тут же познакомил ее со своими друзьями. Если Скотт сначала сучился и вел себя как баран, то это из-за того, что она сестра Дерека. Стоило Лоре поулыбаться, поговорить со Скоттом об Эллисон и дать несколько романтических советов, как парень тут же записал её в лучшие подруги. 

\- Кто бы мог подумать, что среди Хейлов есть адекватные.. оборотни? 

Эллисон и Лидия девушку приняли сразу, как только они втроём позанимались рукопашным боем и поговорили «о своём, о девичьем». Если судить, как во время этого разговора дергались Дерек со Скоттом, то Стайлз рад, что родился парнем.

Лора была замечательной. 

Она понимала все его отсылки, когда он по привычке рассказывал или делился своими впечатлениями. Она смотрит с ним все фильмы и сериалы. Стайлз все еще плохо помнит, что они делали во время марафона «Властелина Колец» и «Хоббита». Дерек стоически молчит и отказывается делиться событиями той ночи. Но после марафона «Сверхъестественного» он запретил им смотреть всё, что связано с мистикой или фэнтези. 

Лора обожает «Whoppers» и «Tamarindo». Когда она приходит к Стайлзу, конечно же, через окно и перед этим не предупредив, то приносит с собой пачку «Sour patch kids», и он тут же её прощает. 

(Отец серьёзно начинает думать, что у него появилась девушка. Взрослая девушка, что любит ходить с ним в кино и кафе. Везде есть шпионы и блюстители закона. Прости, пап, но не тот пол и не тот Хейл).

Лора может потягаться за звание Богини с Лидей, потому что она рассказывает детские истории про Дерека. 

Шестнадцатилетний Дерек любил смотреть «Грязные танцы»,«Эйса Вентуру» и танцевать. Подросток Дерек умел делать лунную походку и любил купаться в озере голышом. 

 

\- Я знаю, что Дерек этого не признает, но ему повезло, что ты у него есть, - сказала как-то Лора, пока они смотрели «Секретные материалы».

И окей, что это было? Сестринское благословение? Она не против того, чтобы Стайлз стал бойфрендом ее брата? 

Или она это про то, что Стайлз не раз спасал мохнатый зад Дерека?

За это он забрал последнюю лакричную конфету и совершенно забил на рычание и золотые глаза. Дерек мог сделать это лучше.

***

 

Стайлз строил грандиозные планы по завоеванию Дерека. Лидия, прекрасная Лидия, предложила свою помощь в этом деле вчера ночью. После посиделок стаи. Ну, так это называли Лора и Стайлз. Дерек настаивал на том, что его стая - это Лора. Скотт упёрся, что альфа ему не нужен, он и так хорошо живет, спасибо, и вообще, он тут ради Стайлза и Лоры. Лидию позвала Лора, не хотела быть единственной девушкой в лофте. 

Лидия... Лидия была в лёгком платье нежно-голубого оттенка, а её рыжие волосы были собраны в высокий хвост. Стайлз смотрел на неё и... бабочек в животе не было, а дыхание не перехватывало. Мартин все так же прекрасна, как утренний рассвет, но... Сердце не ёкало. Однако стоило Дереку зайти в лофт после вечернего бега - серьёзно, он был весь мокрый и потный, сплошное фу - как Стайлз-младший встал в по стойке смирно. Спасибо диванным подушкам за то, что они есть в лофте Хейлов. 

Примерно тогда Лидия всё поняла и решила, что ей пиздец как необходимо заняться личной жизнью Стилински. И не то чтобы Стайлз был против, просто его бывшая любовь решила заняться его новой любовью? Это нереально странно. 

А затем родня Джексона, что приехали на юбилей его бабули, вдруг стали умирать друг за другом. Это немного его расстроило. Так немного, что тот стал пить и драться со всеми, кого видит. 

Всё-таки он любит свою приёмную семью и не хочет её лишиться.

Сейчас половина семьи Уиттмор, та, что не на кладбище, лежит в больнице. Джексон ночует у Лидии, а стая проверяет его дом. 

\- Пневмония у всей семьи разом? Не знал, что у родни Джексона такие слабые легкие, - фыркнул Стайлз, проверяя гостиную на следы сверхъестественного, - по нему даже и не скажешь. То есть, я думал, что зараза к заразе не пристает.

\- Это не обычная пневмония, Стайлз, - сказала Лора, проверяя стены и окна, - тут неестественный запах. 

\- Это яд Джексона, - фыркнул Стайлз, - я его сразу чую. Привычка.

\- Прекрати паясничать. Знаю, что вы на ножах, но парню нужно помочь. Он и так многих потерял.

Стайлз нехотя кивнул. Каким бы говнюком Джексон не был, но такого парень точно не заслужил. Никто не должен терять близких. Особенно так, из-за какой-то твари.

Стайлз ещё раз обошел гостиную и отправился в другую комнату. Много роскоши, цветов, семейных фото и статуэток. Высокий потолок и эхо его шагов. Парень осмотрелся: ничего такого не видно, никаких следов борьбы или чего-то постороннего. Только открытые окна.

Стоп. Открытые окна в доме, где все слегли с пневмонией? 

Стайлз подошел к окну и потянулся за ручкой, как заметил огромные следы от когтей. Он шарахнулся в сторону и закричал. Рыжеволосый парень с жёлтыми глазами схватил его за голову и стал вытягивать... душу? Его внутреннее ци? Что-то голубого цвета, короче говоря.

Стайлз мысленно попрощался с близкими. Вот сейчас он умрет от рук этой твари, папа останется один, Лора досмотрит сериал без него, а Дерек так и не узнает о его чувствах...

\- Стайлз? Посмотри на меня, Стайлз!

Когда он успел потерять сознание? Открыв глаза, парень огляделся и вздохнул. Он всё ещё в доме Уиттморов. Около грёбаного окна. Над ним склонился взволнованный Дерек, а позади него маячила Лора. Какая прелесть. 

\- Ты в порядке?

\- Что это было?

\- Штрига, - вдохнула Лора, помогая ему встать, - одни мы не справимся. Нам нужна помощь. 

\- Тогда едем к Дитону.

***

 

Рыжеволосый парнишка, что напал на Стайлза, оказался штригой. И он высасывает жизненную силу. Прикипел, почему-то, именно к Уиттморам. Продолжительность жизни, что ли, влияет на вкус? 

Оказывается, да, влияет. Чем дольше человеку суждено прожить, чем больше жизненная сила насыщает штригу. Все предки Джейсона жили до девяноста пяти лет. Бабуля праздновала девяносто шестой день рождения.

\- Штригой становятся люди, одержимые нечистой силой, которые после смерти начинают выходить из могилы и питаться жизненной ци, - Дитон аккуратно раскладывал сушеные корни растений по баночкам. - Основной признак штриги — это чрезмерная растительность на его могиле. Вся сила уходит к телу, что лежит в земле. Охотится только душа. 

\- Стрёмно быть штригой, - нервно пробормотал Стайлз, попивая специальный отвар. Ему всё ещё было холодно и дурно. 

Парень незаметно поправил куртку, которую Дерек накинул ему на плечи. Кожанка приятно пахла лесом, «Gucci» и самим Дереком. Он поймал весёлый взгляд Лоры и смущённо фыркнул. Он тут жертва, вообще-то, заслужил хоть какую-то компенсацию. 

\- Для поиска штриги по кладбищу проводят лошадь, чтобы она перешагивала через могилы. Если лошадь начинает упираться, не желая перешагнуть через могилу, значит, там штрига, - продолжил Дитон. Ветеринар отошел к шкафчикам и принялся что-то искать, гремя колбочками и флакончиками.- Убить штригу можно только во время принятия пищи - в это время она уязвима - освящённой сталью.

\- Предлагаешь нам срочно искать конюшню и сходить в церковь? - спросил Дерек, скрещивая руки на груди. - Лейхи в жизни не пустит нас на кладбище верхом на коне.

\- Просто ты не герой его романа, - весело сказала Лора. - Возьму эту часть на себя. Мне понадобится большой фонарь, лопата, освящённый нож и Скотт.

\- Зачем тебе Скотт на кладбище? - удивился Стайлз. - Всё-таки убьешь его ради брата?

\- Не мели чепухи. На такого щеночка у меня рука не поднимется. Скотт отвлечет внимание Айзека. Именно он работает в ночную смену. 

\- А почему не я?

Не то чтобы Стайлз горел желанием гулять на коне ночью на кладбище, просто обидно, что на такое дело его лучшая подруга выбрала его бро, а не самого Стилински. Ведь это почти как начало плохого анекдота...

\- А ты и Дерек вернетесь к Джексону и будете его охранять. Наверняка следующей целью штриги будет именно он, - Лора лукаво подмигнула и улыбнулась.

\- Вот освящённый кинжал для Лоры. Осторожно, - ветеринар протянул оружие рукояткой вперёд, - его освятили священники католической церкви в Румынии ещё в девятнадцатом веке. Не потеряй. Это также мощный оберег.

Друид также достал несколько серебряных пуль, сушёные травы, старую книгу и справочник.

\- Дерек будет искать номер ближайшей конюшни, а Стайлз поможет мне сделать защитный амулет для Джексона. 

Совсем не так Стилински представлял себе вечер пятницы с объектом его страсти...

***

 

Дерек раздраженно потер глаза и в очередной раз посмотрел в окно. На дворе глубокая ночь, сияют звёзды и горят все уличные фонари. Штриги всё нет. 

Методом голосования было решено, что Джексон будет приманкой в доме Лидии. Девушка отказывалась покидать своего парня. Особенно в такую трудную минуту. Дитон с помощью заговорённых мешочков защитил дом Уиттморов, чтобы те смогли наконец-то покинуть отель, где они проживали после убийств. Лора, Скотт, которого оторвали от Эллисон, и лошадь отправились на местное кладбище. Дерек и остальные - в дом Мартинов. 

Эллисон нехотя дала ему пистолет, чтобы уничтожить штригу освящёнными пулями. Он небольшой любитель оружия, но когти и клыки тут бесполезны.

И вот уже сорок минут Джексон и Стайлз перемывают друг другу косточки, пока невозмутимая Лидия красит ногти. Двойная головная боль. Дерек всерьёз задумался о том, чтобы пустить три пули в лоб. Нужно было самому идти на кладбище. 

\- ... Я не пойму, почему согласился защищать твою задницу.

\- Ты слишком высокого о себе мнения, Стилински. Какой из тебя защитник? Ты здесь для интерьера. 

\- Как только штрига появится, помогу ей выпить твою душу. 

\- Он не появится, - вдруг заговорила Лидия, - нас много. Штрига не дурак, рисковать не станет. 

\- Предлагаешь оставить Джексона одного? - спросил Дерек, отходя от окна.

Лидия нахмурилась. Поставив лак на журнальный столик, девушка села ровно и стала рассматривать свой маникюр.

\- Ты же почувствуешь или услышишь, если вдруг что-то пойдет не так?

Она старалась быть невозмутимой, но от неё пахло страхом, и сердце стучало очень быстро. Она может обмануть других, но не его. Ей было страшно за Уиттмора. 

\- Узнаю, - кивнул оборотень, - нам не обязательно покидать дом. Джексон отправится на второй этаж и будет правдоподобно изображать из себя спящего. 

Парень скривился, но покорно кивнул. С ним можно иметь дело, если он засунет свои требования и гордыню себе в задницу. 

Лидия проводила его до своей спальни. Дерек сел на диван и откинул голову назад.

\- Они же справятся? - тихо спросил Стайлз, крутя телефон в руках.

\- Справятся.

Он верил Лоре. Сестра - опытная бета. Её готовили к роли альфы: она - ходячая энциклопедия сверхъестественного и настоящая машина смерти. Если кто и справится, то это Лора.

Дерек вздохнул и потёр руками лицо. 

Если бы можно только передать силу альфы без смерти, то он бы тут же вернул её Лоре. Дерек никогда не хотел этой силы. Его более чем устраивал статус беты. Его не смущало подчиняться матери или сестре. Его не смущало, если за него что-то решали и говорили, что делать. Беззаботное время.

Сейчас у него море ответственности за стаю, которую он не хотел, и за территорию. Ещё волчьи инстинкты требовали новых бет и Стайлза. Он крутится под ногами и проводит слишком много времени в лофте. Там уже все пропахло им: диван, подушки, кухня и одежда Лоры. Дерек уже не напрягаясь может найти Стайлза в толпе или в лесу. 

Дерека это бесило, а вот его волк радовался. Стая есть, теперь ещё и потенциальная пара наметилась.

Несовершеннолетняя потенциальная пара, которую так старательно сватают Лора и Лидия. Замечательно. 

\- Я не сомневаюсь в Ло. Она сильная и умная волчица, бывшая альфа. С ней Скотт с лопатой. Просто ночь, кладбище и штрига. Эта хрень так опасна. Я всё ещё чувствую его руки и этот холод. Это отстойно, Дерек. 

\- Хэй, я здесь, - Хейл потянулся вперед к Стайлзу и сжал его руку своими ладонями, - всё будет хорошо. Мы уничтожим его. Ты больше не пострадаешь.

Стайлз улыбнулся, кивнув:

\- Все оборотни такие горячие? 

Дерек порадовался, что сейчас ночь и в комнате так темно, что не видно его покрасневших щек.

\- То есть... О мой бог... Ты горячий, как печка. Тёплый. Ты меня согреваешь. Безусловно, ты и по-другому горяч, - лепетал Стайлз, отчаянно краснея, - ведь у тебя такое тело. Мне лучше заткнуться прямо сейчас. И прости за этот бред, чувак, СДВГ и тяжёлый день. Прости.

\- Стайлз, выдохни, - спокойно сказал Дерек, присев перед ним на корточки, - всё в порядке. Я не сержусь на тебя, хорошо? Успокой своё сердцебиение. Если честно, то мне даже приятно. 

\- Правда?

\- Ты думаешь, что я горяч? - усмехнулся Хейл, поглаживая руку Стайлза кончиками пальцев.

\- Заткнись. Все жители города так думают.

\- Но меня волнует только твоё мнение.

\- Серьёзно? - снова спросил Стайлз, смущаясь.

\- Очень серьёзно, - кивнул оборотень, наклоняясь к лицу подростка. 

\- Дерек, штрига! - закричала Лидия.

Выругавшись, Дерек побежал наверх. Если он выпустил все пули в это существо, даже не моргнув и глазом, то это точно не из-за того, что их со Стайлзом прервали. 

***

 

Выйдя из дома Мартин, Дерек потряс головой, прогоняя противный звон в ушах. Штрига был уничтожен с помощью пуль и Банши. Лидия, как всегда, удивила. Такого поворота неожидал никто. Джексон пытается привести в себя шокированную мисс Мартин.

Услышав цокот копыт по асфальту, парень поднял голову и усмехнулся:

\- Это было обязательно? 

\- Ты арендовал лошадь на целый день. Время ещё есть, - махнула рукой Лора, спрыгивая с лошади.

Скотт спрыгнул следом и помчался в дом, проверять друзей. 

\- Всегда мечтала поездить на ней верхом, - проворковала девушка, гладя её по морде, - Метель нас не боится. 

\- Рад за вас, - закатил глаза Дерек. Кто будет узнавать кличку лошади, которю арендовали на некоторое время? - Все прошло удачно?

\- Конечно. Скотт и Айзек поболтали по душам, пока я и Метель бродили по тропинке. Нужная нам могила была в самом конце.

Дерек кивнул и сел на землю. Он выдохся. Штрига успела его зацепить, а крик Лидии вывел из строя волка. Стайлз подоспел вовремя и сделал выстрел. 

\- Эффект домино. 

\- Что, прости?

\- Дитон сказал, что это я запустила этот процесс, когда меня воскресила банши. Он так же думает, что это была Лидия, - Лора продолжала гладить лошадь по гриве. - Ракшаса и штрига на моей совести.

\- Лора, здесь нет твоей вины, - сказал Дерек, неуклюже поднимаясь. Мир завертелся, и если бы не Лора, то он бы лёг обратно. - Ты никого не убивала. Ты не восстала из мёртвых в корыстных целях. И уж точно не терроризировала банши. Так что не надо винить себя. Во всем виноваты эти твари, и теперь их нет.

Лора кивнула и обняла Дерека. Оборотень фыркнул, почуяв ужасный конный запах. Волк довольно зарычал от такой близости со своей бетой и сестрой. Его силы стали набираться быстрее.

\- Когда ты скажешь ему о том, что он тебе нравится? - тихо прошептала сестра на ухо Дереку. 

Тот сразу же её оттолкнул и скрестил руки на груди:

\- Мне не нравится Стайлз.

\- А кто сказал, что я говорила про него? 

Лора засмеялась и обняла младшего брата за плечи. Если она настроилась на серьёзную тему, то не успокоится и не отпустит, пока не донесёт и не расскажет то, что хотела. Будь ты хоть трижды альфой, но из захвата Лоры Хейл так просто не вырваться:

\- Слушай, ребёнок, я больше не твоя альфа, но я всё ещё твоя сестра. И если ты не улыбнешься, я ударю тебя по лицу, - Дерек зарычал, когда острые когти беты вонзились в его левый бицепс. - Нужно начинать жизнь с нуля. Забыть и отпустить все. Твоя новая жизнь сейчас стоит на крыльце дома Мартинов и скоро заработает косоглазие, если не прекратит смотреть на нас и на Лидию. 

 

Дерек закатил глаза и сбросил руку сестры с плеча. Его футболку теперь только выкидывать. 

Лора подтолкнула его в сторону Стайлза, а сама залезла на лошадь:

\- Даю вам три часа, пока отвожу лошадь хозяину. Не дай бог в лофте не будет вашего смешанного запаха и Стилински в твоей футболке.

\- Знаешь, это очень странно, когда старшая сестра лезет в личную жизнь.

\- Я забочусь о братике и альфе. И ты же знаешь, что Скотт передал всё Стайлзу, да?

Дерек зарычал и сверкнул глазами. Метель заржала и поскакала как можно дальше от опасного хищника. Недовольные крики сестры немного успокоили. Хейл посмотрел на красного как рак Стилински и успокоился. 

Начинать новую жизнь, значит. О, Дерек с радостью ее начнёт. Вот только трёх часов ему не хватит.

 

 

______

 

* — сверхъестественные существа, запертые в Аду.  
** — это одна из разновидностей демонов, которые принимают облик маленькой девочки  
Ракшаса — существо из индуистской мифологии, которое питается человеческой плотью.  
Штрига — сверхъестественное существо из молдавской и румынской мифологии, вампир, ведьма, в которых превращаются повешенные люди.


End file.
